Just Another Night at the Bar
by PancakesAndSunshine
Summary: Emily and JJ head out for a night at the bar. It's just another night, casually talking and drinking. Or so Emily thinks. What happens when it evolves into much more between the two? Rated M for a reason! R&R please!


**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's another JJ x Emily pairing for ya. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

****WARNING** this is rated M for a reason! There's nothing really graphic, but I'm just warning you ahead of time. Reader discretion advised!**

It was about six thirty on Thursday night, and the team was just leaving the Bureau.

"Hey, Em, wait up!" JJ called, jogging after Emily in the parking structure. The clacking of her heels resounded throughout the structure as she hurried to catch up with her friend.

"What's up, Jayje?" Emily asked, pulling her car keys out of her purse and unlocking the door.

"Um, my car is down at the shop, and-"

"You need a ride? Hop in," Emily finished for her, smiling.

"Thanks so much, Em," JJ sighed gratefully, climbing into the passenger seat of Emily's Lexus. Her stomach tingled, knowing that she was so close to Emily.

"Listen, I don't have to be home anytime soon. D-do you think we could hang out at the bar or something?" JJ asked quietly.

"I was actually gonna head down there after I dropped you off, so I'd love to," Emily replied. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

JJ's heart began to thump wildly, Emily's perfect face on display.

_JJ, stop that! You can't think like that. She's your best friend, _she scolded herself.

"Great. I need to get rid of this headache," JJ groaned, filling the silence. She squeezed the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb. Emily raised a well-kept eyebrow as she made a right turn at the intersection.

"Jayje, you know that drinking is only gonna make it worse, right?" Emily chuckled.

"Whatever. Honestly, you start to not feel anything by the tenth shot," JJ pointed out. Emily giggled.

"That was a rhetorical question."

"Fine… Oh look, we're here!" JJ clapped excitedly. Emily rolled her eyes, grinning.

"Yes, we are. Somebody's excited to get a drink," Emily snorted.

The two women entered the bar, greeted by the musky scent of cigars. Smoke hazed over the enclosed area, causing the two to squint until their eyes adjusted to the light layer of smog.

"What're you having?" JJ asked Emily curiously.

"Uh…. I don't know, probably just a beer or something," Emily guessed.

"What can I get you ladies?" the bartender smiled.

"I'll take a Corona Light, please," Emily sighed tiredly, slipping the bartender a five-dollar bill. He shoved it into his pocket, turning to JJ.

"What'll it be for you?" he asked.

"A bottle of Vodka and a shot glass," JJ said simply, a daring look glinting in her eyes.

"Jayje," Emily warned gently, placing her hand on JJ's forearm. JJ's skin tingled at Emily's touch.

"I'll be okay," JJ assured firmly, turning back to the bartender. She passed him the money, and he set off to get their drinks.

"Emily, it's Will's weekend with Henry. I'll be fine," JJ said, noting Emily's concerned look.

"Alright," Emily agreed doubtfully, but continued, "But you're sure as hell staying with me tonight."

JJ was about to say no, but she realized that she would be spending the night with Emily.

"Fine," she glared and feigned stubbornness. _Yes! I finally get to hook up with Emily! _She thought.

_Wow, JJ. Is that really what's going through your head right now? Fucking your co-worker and best friend?_

_Um, hell yeah! _Another voice in her head contradicted the one that had spoken to her a moment ago.

Really, she was excited to be spending so much time with Emily. It was hard for her, the past few months, what with her and Will divorcing. It had been hard on poor little Henry, too. Emily had been subject to babysitting the young three-year-old, but she didn't seem to mind. In fact, Emily and Henry had fun; she would take him down to the beach, the zoo, to get ice cream, to the movies, and so much more. Henry would always request a phone call from Emily, every night. He would cry if she wouldn't pick up the phone, and JJ would try to calm him down by telling him Emily was asleep. Maybe Emily would be a good second mother to him…

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Emily grinned, snapping her fingers in front of JJ's face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," she grinned sheepishly.

"It's okay. Your drink's here," Emily chuckled.

"Ooh," JJ said, grabbing for the bottle. She downed shot after shot, her vision getting hazier and hazier, and her head began to throb.

"Alright, Jayje, I think that's enough," Emily chuckled as JJ began to sway back and forth.

"B-but…. No, I-I have to get Morgan off of the cow," JJ slurred drunkenly. Emily giggled at JJ's drunken nonsense.

"Come on, my dear. Time to get home," Emily grinned, helping JJ to her car.

When they reached Emily's apartment, JJ slammed herself onto the couch.

"Emmy, my face hurts," she giggled. Emily propped her up and began to massage her back. JJ fell out of her feigned drunken trance for a moment, just enough to register the fact that Emily was touching her.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked, noticing JJ's body tense slightly.

"I-I think so," she managed drunkenly.

"O-okay," Emily raised an eyebrow, continuing to massage JJ's shoulders. JJ leaned back, resting her head on the crook of Emily's neck.

"Are you, uh…? Are you comfortable?" Emily joked. JJ nodded against her neck, taking Emily by surprise.

JJ dared herself to make a move. She had Emily right where she wanted her, and now was the perfect time.

_Come on, JJ, don't be a coward. Just do it already. You went to the bar with her just for this moment. _She forced herself.

Slowly but surely, JJ inched her lips closer and closer to Emily's neck without being noticed.

Finally, JJ pressed her warm lips to Emily's cold skin.

_Is this one of her drunken antics? It probably is. Don't worry, Emily. As much as you're enjoying this, she's probably just too drunk, _Emily told herself.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked, giggling. JJ felt Emily's throat vibrate as she moved her lips towards her throat.

"I dunno," JJ replied, still sucking on Emily's skin, "But are you enjoying it?"

"What?" Emily asked, confused. Was JJ doing this for real, or was this some sort of trick?

"I sa-aid, are you enjoying it?" JJ repeated, running her tongue under Emily's chin.

"Is this some sort of trick?" Emily asked, scooting away from JJ. JJ pouted.

"Why are you leaving?" she complained, swatting her arms at Emily.

"JJ, I don't know if you're too drunk or something, but you have to realize: You're kissing another woman," Emily said loudly. As much as she was enjoying having JJ climbing all over her, she needed to know if this was for real.

"Emily, I know I'm drunk, but I'm not," JJ convinced. "I know that didn't make any sense, but I'm sure I want this. If you don't, I'll leave," she finished seriously.

"No, JJ…" Emily trailed. She didn't know how to continue. "I-I don't want you to go."

"Where was I?" JJ grinned evilly. She returned to working on Emily's neck as she squirmed under her. After JJ thoroughly devoured Emily's neck, she positioned her lips above Emily's, her face hovering just inches from hers.

"Can I?" JJ asked, feeling Emily's hot breath meet her lips.

"Just do it," Emily demanded, closing her eyes and sucking in her breath. JJ took a moment, and then pressed her lips to Emily's.

"Mmm," Emily moaned against JJ's lips. JJ kept at tight grip on the arm of the couch, attacking Emily's lips with hers. JJ's hands slithered up Emily's shirt, palming her breasts. Emily groaned, panting.

"JJ…" Emily mumbled. JJ grinned and pulled away fully, on the entire opposite end of the couch than Emily.

"…The fuck, JJ?" Emily pouted madly, crawling towards JJ. JJ smirked.

"You're going to have to wait," she taunted, tapping her fingernail on her teeth.

"I see someone isn't drunk anymore," Emily pouted. JJ snickered.

"Wait…" Emily said, putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Yes?" JJ giggled.

"You just pretended to be drunk so you could get in my pants," Emily glared.

"Well, gee, finally you figured it out! You know, for a profiler…" JJ teased.

"Shut up, Jareau," Emily said coldly, then immediately breaking into a smile.

"What is it going to take to get you back here?" Emily whined.

"Would you just stop complaining and relax?" JJ giggled teasingly.

"Ugh. Fine, but this is killing me inside," Emily groaned dramatically, throwing herself across JJ's lap. She tried to sneak her hand up JJ's shirt, but JJ slapped her hand away.

"What did I say about waiting?" JJ warned.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Emily complained.

"I will be back momentarily," JJ winked. She got up from the couch and ran towards Emily's room. Emily leaned back on the couch with a huff, crossing her arms.

JJ ran back, this time with Emily's speaker in hand. JJ dug around in her purse, and then pulled out her phone. Emily looked on with a puzzled mien as JJ plugged the speaker in.

"We are going to listen to music," JJ announced, noting the look on Emily's face.

"What? Are you going crazy or something?" Emily cried, throwing her hands up in the air in defeat.

"Is that even a question, _mon Cherie_?" JJ asked in French.

"French? Really? That's what you're going with?" Emily asked, frowning.

"Would you just calm yourself?" JJ shook her head. She pressed the PLAY button and returned to the couch.

_I've got sunshine_

_On a cloudy day_

"I love this song," Emily giggled wistfully. JJ smiled and tugged at a piece of Emily's hair playfully.

"See? Now you're relaxed," JJ whispered, crawling towards Emily. She returned to kissing her and resumed where she had started.

_I guess_

_You'd say_

_What can make me feel this way?_

"My girl," JJ whispered huskily. Emily began to giggle. JJ pressed another kiss to Emily's moving lips then pulled her shirt off, tossing it haphazardly on the floor.

She then moved her hands to pull down Emily's pants and underwear. She flung them impatiently across the room. She tore her own clothes off and snuck her hand down Emily's shorts.

"Oh my God, JJ," Emily grunted.

"What your God, Emily?" JJ smirked. She continued what she was doing, moving her fingers in rhythmic circles, going along with the beat of the song.

"J-JJ," Emily whispered.

"Yes?" JJ teased.

"JJ, please… P-please, keep going," Emily groaned.

"What did you say?"

"I-I said keep going."

"What? I can't hear you?" JJ smirked.

"Keep going!" Emily cried loudly. JJ went faster and faster, and Emily threw her head back, her hair splayed over her back. Sweat trickled from her forehead onto her cheek, and she closed her eyes.

"Tell me you love it," JJ growled.

"I-I love it," Emily panted.

"Louder," JJ demanded.

"I LOVE IT!" Emily screamed. Moments later, Emily's hips bucked, releasing onto JJ's fingers.

"Oh my God…" Emily panted. She rolled over on the couch, lying on her stomach. JJ began to massage her back. She pressed a kiss to the nape of Emily's neck, sending a tingle down her spine. She rolled the skin between her teeth, marking Emily. She then moved down to her neck, leaving a sign that Emily was hers.

"I'm sorry, JJ," Emily apologized. JJ's eyes widened.

"What? You didn't do anything wrong!" JJ cried.

"No, I'm just sorry that I couldn't give you what you just gave me," Emily smiled sadly.

"Oh, _mon amour,_" JJ whispered, still rubbing her shoulders, "Doing what I just did was pleasure enough," she assured.

"Good," Emily smiled happily this time. She leaned towards JJ's lips and kissed her softly.

Soon after the two were clothed, Emily began fall asleep. JJ pulled a blanket over the two of them then draped her arm over Emily's waist.

"Good night. _Je t'aime_," JJ murmured.

"_Je t'aime_," Emily replied with a smile. Soon, JJ fell asleep to Emily's gentle, soothing snoring.

**The End**

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! **

**P.S. The song I used was 'My Girl' by the Temptations. **


End file.
